


Rivers and Roads

by deanwinchestersdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cancer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchestersdick/pseuds/deanwinchestersdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary yet. This is a prologue narrated by Cas. Future chapters will be third person. Please note this is a cancer au, so please be careful if cancer is a trigger for you. I will only post more of this if people want me to. So, if you like it, love it, or hate it, PLEASE tell me! I really don't know what else to say about it besides that this story is very important to me. Have fun!  (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers and Roads

Prologue: Seattle  
I was an all around geek. Then again, so was Dean. But, I worked at Gamestop, and Dean owned Winchester Auto Repair. Essentially, we were from two different worlds. The first question people ask me about Dean is how we met. It was 2005, and the XBOX 360 was set to be released in November. Our store in Seattle was promised a first shipment of 250 consoles. We opened our wait-list on May 17, just two days after it was unveiled. As store manager, I opened every weekday. I’ll give you one guess as to who was waiting for our doors to unlock that morning. Dean had asked me the day before, Monday, my favorite, when we would be opening our wait-list. I told him I wasn’t sure, but he could check back tomorrow. I hoped he would. As annoying as he was, he was so beautiful. I knew our wait-list opened the next day, and I dreaded it. My car had just broken down. The coffee shop right beside my apartment had just closed. And, I knew every geek in Seattle wanted their name on that list. But, the day was inevitable, and I was holding out for Dean to show up. I told myself it’d be a good sign if he did, like maybe he’d set the tone for things to start looking up, and he did. He was the first one in line. He’d probably been there since before daylight, and we didn’t open until 10. He had a line behind him, probably 30 people. I snuck in the back door, an hour before open, and completed all of my managerial duties. Charlie, far and away my best employee, arrived promptly at 9:55. She agreed to open the door for me, and pretended to do so several times just to watch Dean become more flustered after trying and failing to pull it open. Finally, she opened the door, and the mass flooded in. Dean walked right up to me, and I took all of his information, and as per his request, made a note to personally call him as soon as his console arrived. I did. I stuttered through the whole call, but I did make it through the whole call.  
Anyway, he became a regular customer. We flirted back and forth, and after some time, he asked me out to dinner. Of course, I agreed. He was beautiful, and polite, and respectful, and knew his way around an XBOX 360. Our first date was in the loft above his garage. Dean’s an amazing cook. We had dinner, and watched movies, and played his XBOX. I wound up staying the night. Not intentionally. He got my belly full, and turned the air on cool enough to curl up in a blanket, and put on ‘Dead Poets Society’. I woke up on his couch the next morning, and he’d already made breakfast and was hard at work downstairs. I borrowed his toothbrush (a secret I still haven’t shared with him), and fished my keys out of the couch cushion, and went downstairs to apologize before heading out to work. He ruffled my hair and kissed me hard in front of everyone in the garage. I died. It was nice.  
Over the next four years, we slowly started spending more time, and eventually almost every night together. Dean had a drawer in my dresser; I had half of my belongings in Dean’s loft. Eventually, I moved in. Dean restored my shitty Volkswagen. We fell in love and the rest is history. Charlie had worked her way through medical school. She was a bright young redhead, and found work almost instantly. Dean and I felt like proud parents.  
A few months later, Dean had noticed an odd bruise on my back. I thought nothing of it; I knew it was from backing into a shelf at work, but he urged me to go see Charlie. Obviously, I told him that was unnecessary. Charlie was an Oncologist, and there was no way I had cancer.  
But, as it turns out, I wasn’t as invincible as I thought. She diagnosed me with Acute Myeloid Leukemia. She told me my outlook was good. I was young, only 26, and she thought we’d caught it fairly early. A round or two of chemo, and I’d be cancer-free. It turned into three rounds of chemo over a year and four months. It tore me down from the inside out. I was on countless pills. I felt weaker every day.  
But, finally Charlie told Dean and I some good news: I was in remission. I wasn’t in complete remission. I still had nosebleeds, but they were few and far between. And the leukemia was at 5% of its initial strength. I was on my way to being cancer-free. I actually thought I was going to do it, too.  
My last nosebleed had been in December of 2012. It wasn’t even that bad, but Dean still took me to the hospital. They told him it was nothing to worry about. That was seven months ago. I haven’t told Dean, but I’ve woken myself up on the brink of a nosebleed about 9 times over the past two months. I know it’s back. Dean doesn’t. I’ve tried my hardest to keep him clueless. As much as I’ve accepted death, I still know there’s a world out there I haven’t had a chance to see. And, Dean has always told me stories about his dad pulling him and Sam across the country. He talks about sunsets, and sunrises, and mountains and lakes and oceans, and all the things I may not get the chance to see.  
If there’s one thing I want, it’s to see all of those things with him. Hopefully, he won’t have to find out until after the trip. It’s not that bad, yet. I just want a few last memories for Dean and I to share after I’m gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, like I said in the summary, I would love any type of feedback. I only want to keep posting if people want to keep reading. I'm shit at summaries. This work is not beta'd. Any and every mistake is mine. Thanks for reading! ((:


End file.
